


The Boy With The Gold Eyes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Any fandom, any pair; to see with eyes unclouded by hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Gold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



When the road gets dark and you can no longer see, let my love throw a spark and have a little faith in me. If monsters lurk at your doorstep, ready to drag you down into the depths of damnation, have no fear for I shall protect you, big brother. When the heartbreaking tears you cry are all you can believe and when your hope has faded, give these loving arms a try; I will grant you safety and shelter in my tender embrace. 

Have a little faith, big brother; have faith in me. 

Although they may try, never shall Haven nor Hell take you away from me. I will hold you and cradle you, will calm your frightened heart by the grace of my soft lips upon your cheek. Let my forehead rest against yours; let me hold your hand. Crawl into these arms and let me hold you tight, whispering softly in the warmth of my sheltering embrace. 

Never fear the fall for I will be there to catch you, Dean. 

Have a little faith, big brother; have faith in me. 

Sometimes Dean needs hugs. He needs kindhearted affection and cuddles, feelings not of hate or sorrow but of happiness. Dean needs to know the world is not too dark and hateful and evil as he believes it to be. Dean needs to know he is wanted and cherished, and cuddled up in Sam’s arms, leaving him lax and sleepy and lost in euphoric, blissful mood. 

Sam gives him that harmony. Give him hugs and kisses and loving praise. On a snowy winter day the boys cuddle by the fireplace, kissing sweetly as they sip a cup of hot chocolate. All day they spent outside in the snowy wonderland, being kids at heart and letting all worries slip away. The light in Dean’s eyes was shining brightly and he was giggling like a little boy as he romped through the snow, and he was free of monsters and a life where evil lurked at his door. 

After a hot shower, they snuggle by the fire, blissfully content and Sam cannot think of a better way to warm up after a day of playing in the chilly snow than being wrapped in his big brother's arms. Every kiss Dean presses to his cheek makes his heart thump quickly and with Dean's arms around him, feeling like beautiful angel wings brushing across his sides lovingly, this feels like heaven. Dean cuddles up with him, happily smiling as Sam presses tender kisses to his lips, and he knows at this moment of pure heavenly bliss, he is the luckiest man on earth. 

Even with the monsters and demons of the world, and all the bad he’s done—breaking the first seal, taking on the Mark of Cain and becoming a demon—Sam still looks at him without hate in his eyes, gazing at him with pure devoted love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; colliding_skies
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611466.html?thread=84723850#t84723850)


End file.
